people always leave but sometimes they come back
by chadsbaby22
Summary: ok i tried to right a story about how chad cheated on sophia but everytime i tried i cried so i turned it around so in my story she cheates on him this is my 1st story


Have you ever done something you regretted? Well the girl in my story did she made one small mistake and her whole world came crashing down but then when she thinks there is no hope something or someone happens that gives her the slightest chance for her getting her world back in order ok so here is the story

"Hey what's up with you" Chad said looking aggregated "nothing nothing at all I'm fine" Sophia said trying to buy what she had just said her self "ok whatever gosh you are grouchy" Chad said "I'm not grouchy I am just tired of playing 20 questions with you everyday I come home okay" Sophia said very cold and cruel "ok I'm sorry I won't ask you anymore questions well I'm going to go take a shower" Chad said very hurt "whatever" Sophia said

Sophia had went that night to stay with Hilary and joy and Chad was home alone with his and Sophia's dogs ozzy and rocky he was about to go to bed when he heard a knock on his door it was one of Sophia's cast members named Ryan from the movie she did in Peru so Chad went and answered the door "can I come in we need to talk about something" Ryan said "sure come on in but what would we need to talk about" chad said "ok obviously sophia hasn't told you what happened yet well I guess I will because you deserve to know the truth when me and sophia where filming the movie about a month ago she cheated on you with me I'm sorry but that is the truth" Ryan said "well I appreciate your honesty" chad said "well I better get going bye dude" ryan said "bye man" chad said then ryan left and chad went up stairs and went to bed

Sophia came home that morning and went into the kitchen and chad went in behind her she turned around "hey how are you this morning" sophia said she was acting like she had before she went to film the movie in Peru "I'm a little angry, confused, and upset to tell you the truth no I'm more than angry I'm furious how could you cheat on me with ryan and why would you after all we've been through how could you do this to me I trusted you I loved you and you do this to me and you want to know what hurts the most is that you didn't even have the common sense or decency to tell me yourself I had to hear it from the guy you cheated on me with I really thought that you were better than that I really thought you loved me funny huh but I guess that wasn't true" chad said then chad picked up a plate and threw it at the wall and it shattered all over the sink and sophia just stood there in shock at how angry and furious he was "what are you going to do just going to stand there and say nothing" he said "I'm sorry" and that was all she could say " sorry your sorry well sorry don't make it go away honey you cheated on me why did you" she interrupted him before he could say what he was saying "look I am sorry I regret it ok I regretted every minute of it and if I could take it back you know I would but I can't and I wish I could and if you think that I didn't love you that I don't love you. You need to be put in a psychic ward because I do" sophia said with hurt in her voice "ok I think what I need right now is to just get away from you and I hope that you and your precious ryan will be happy together because I'm out so there is nothing standing in your way so good luck sweetheart" chad said with such hatred for sophia but under that hatred was pain and suffering and shock "chad please don't do this all marriages go through rough patches but we can get through it" sophia said " there is no way that I'm going to stay here with you and once a cheater always a cheater and you actually expect me to stay here with you I can't even stand to look at you right now there is nothing in this world that would make me stay with you I want a divorce" chad said it was the only thing he could think to do right now even though it would kill him and its not what he wanted he wanted to stay there with her and work it out but he just couldn't so he went and called mark and mark told him that he could stay with him as long as he liked and then chad started packing his stuff then sophia came in "what are you doing" sophia said "I called mark he said I could stay with him as long as I liked so I'm going to live there with him" chad said wondering what she was going to say now " chad please don't do this I'm begging you just stay we can work this out" sophia said " I can't I just can't soph not after what you did to me" chad said and for the first time since he found out what she did he didn't sound angry there was no anger in his voice it was just calm " so this is how it ends I make one mistake and you run away you really didn't listen to the vows did you through the good and the bad you promised you'd be there but I guess that doesn't matter to you does it I make one mistake and your just going to abandon me" sophia said crying " I just can't do this I got to go see you tomorrow" chad said trying to not get upset him self he had to get out of there because he couldn't stand to see her cry and it was even worse that he had to see her everyday they work together as cast members that's how they met

Ok Sophia and chad have been broke up for a month and a half now and things haven't gotten easier for either one of them Sophia is with Ryan and chads still living with mark. joy and james and chad and hilary and sophia and evan were all sitting around laughing about how hilary and evan met until sophia said she feels sick and runs to the bathroom " man shes been throwing up a lot did she go to the doctor yesterday" james said worried "yeah she did me and hilary went with her they are suppose to call her back today to tell her what's wrong with her" joy said sophia is just about done throwing up when the phone rings it's the doctor "hello" sophia said anxious to find out what was wrong with her "yes is this Mrs. Scott" the doctor said "yes this is so what's wrong with me" sophia said getting more anxious by the minute " well Mrs. Scott congratulations you are 3 months pregnant do you want to know the babies fathers name and what the baby is" the doctor said " yes I want to know" sophia said and you could tell how scared she was in her voice " the fathers name is chad and it's a little girl congratulations well I have to get back to work come see me in a month ok" the doctor said " ok see you in a month bye" sophia said "bye miss scott" then the doctor hung up then sophia didn't want to go back out there where chad was so she text messaged hilary and joy to come to the bathroom " what is it you guys" james said " sophia wants to talk to us in the bathroom" hilary and joy said at the same time then they ran off "ok what's up that you couldn't come out there and tell us" joy said exhausted " I can't say it in front of him" sophia said crying " him who soph come on tell us" joy said confused "joy shes crying she can't say whatever it is in front of chad" hilary said trying to explain " so what's wrong anyway that you couldn't say it in front of chad" joy said " the doctor called and told me I was pregnant" sophia said "by who ryan" hilary said interrupting sophia " no if only I was that lucky it would be a whole lot easier if it was its chads and it's a girl" sophia said crying even harder now " hey its ok so what are you going to do soph" joy said " I don't know I just don't know anymore" sophia said trying to catch her breath " well you can't get an abortion because you cried when you killed that spider that chad named phil you had a funeral for it and had a casket made for it and everything so I'm pretty for sure you can't kill your child" hilary said " no I guess that's not an option I think I'll just keep her" sophia said " so are you going to tell chad" joy said " yeah I was thinking when shes about a month old" sophia said laughing "seriously" hilary said " no I guess I'll tell him in a while I might as well get it over with " sophia said with fright in her voice and joy and hilary could tell it to

Sophia went to marks where chad was staying she brought ozzy with her to then she knocked on the door and mark was the one who answered the door Sophia had went and got papers from the doctor that day to prove to chad that it was his it had been a month since she found out she was pregnant " hey mark where's chad" sophia said dreading having to tell chad that shes pregnant "he's in bed you can go on up and wake him if you want " mark said "ok thanks mark" sophia said she picked up ozzy and went up the stairs and walked in the room where chad was at " chad wake up we need to talk about something" sophia said shaking chad " don't say that every time someone says we need to talk about something it end with me being hurt" chad said half asleep "I'm four months pregnant and I cheated on you with ryan two months ago so its yours and if you don't believe me I have it on paper and I made the doctor double check it and it's a girl" sophia said and the entire time she was talking ozzy was licking chads face " so it's a girl that's nice and your sure it mine" chad said "I'm one million percent sure" sophia said " does ryan know about her" chad said " yes he does he's kind of upset but I don't really care by the way if you want to be in this little girl life you can hey where did ozzy go" sophia said " he's over there why are freaking out so much" Chad said concerned " since you've been gone he's been disappearing a lot and its freaking me out because I don't want to lose him well I better get going Ryan's gone for the weekend and I left the house unlocked good night chad" sophia said "night soph and by the way I want to be in her life" chad said covering back up " ok good" sophia said picking up ozzy and walked out the door and down the stairs and out the front door

It was about 2:30 in the morning and chad got a call he looked at his phone it was sophia " hello" chad said still half asleep "ozzy is missing I woke up and the front door was open and I saw ozzy and I tried to grab him and he ran from me and I went looking for him for a bout an hour but I can't find him" sophia said crying " okay just calm down all of this worry isn't good on the baby just calm down and I will be straight there okay" chad said "okay" sophia said

"Hey look what I got" chad said holding ozzy "where did you find him" sophia said grabbing ozzy and hugging him "he was outside of marks he's not going to leave you Sophia" chad said laughing "yeah but he would prefer to be with you cause that where he ran to" sophia said upset " he doesn't like me better than you you're the hand that feeds him ok its cold out here lets go inside" chad said and they went inside and once they where inside there was a awkward silence then sophia broke it " so the divorce papers are here" sophia said kind of sad "really where are they at" chad was anxious and that seem to only hurt her more but he wasn't anxious to sign them which is what she thought he was anxious for he was really anxious to get them and rip them to shreds "here they are I've already signed them" sophia said handing them to him and walking into the living room from where he was at in the kitchen and he could hear her crying from the next room and he walked in there and she looked at him and said "well here is a pen" he took the pen and he went to the page where you sign at and he marked her name out of the papers but her head was down so she thought he was signing it then he ripped it in to shreds and that made her look up "what are you doing" sophia said still crying "I'm not going to sign this I won't" chad said " but I thought that what you wanted I thought you wanted a divorce" sophia said shocked " no that not what I know I said that I wanted a divorce but I realized it was just my anger talking not me" chad said realizing how stupid he had acted that day in the kitchen " so what do we do know" sophia said confused "well the question is do you want a divorce" chad said " well no I don't" sophia said ok then" chad said "but what about ryan" sophia said not knowing what to do "well that's not up to me that's not my decision to make its yours" chad said " ok well I'll break up with him" sophia said finally feeling at peace and she broke up with ryan and he got all of his stuff out of her house and then five months and four days later chad was asleep with his and Sophia's daughter Chloe Michelle scott next to him in a crib


End file.
